The Betrayed Pirate
by dudeman21
Summary: Luffy leaves his crew and gets trapped on an island. Since that day he becomes the most ruthless pirate ever. He becomes captain of the Demon Pirates. Soon he meets some people he hoped to never see again. Rated M to be safe. The betray happen before the timeskip and everything else happen after.
1. Intro

This is my first fanfic so I hope anyone reading this enjoys my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

It was a calm and quite night on a ship in the middle of the ocean. The full moon was high in sky with only a few clouds around it. The ship was a pirate ship that belonged to the Demon Pirates. Their flag is black flag of a demon skull with pitch forks going through it. They got their name because it was considered impossible to kill any member of its crew. They are also said to show no mercy to anyone that disrespects them.

The ship had 3 levels under the main deck. The bottom deck was where they store everything they took whether it was gold, food, or water they were all there. The deck above that one was where the crew slept and ate. The deck under the main deck was where most of the canons were. They were placed there so when they were attacked at night the crew will be forced to wake up. The main deck has four normal canons on it and one powerful canon on the front of the ship. The ship was colored red with a black outline.

The only sound on the ship was footsteps of a man heading to the head figure at the front of the ship. The head figure was a red demon's head. The main canon is hidden inside its head so no one knows it is in there till it's too late.

The man was a man in his early twenties. He was wearing a red cloak that covered his head and scars. This was the captain of the Demon Pirates. Not many people know his past because of all that has happen in it he likes to keep it from everyone. He will kill anyone if they get in his way.

He look at the sunrise in the distance. The man sighed "I wonder where I would be if that day did not happen." The man said to himself.

In the distance you can see another pirate ship. "Well time to get to work." The man said. He went below deck and shot the first canon waking everyone else up. The crew was only five people but they were the strongest men he could find.

The first man was short compared to everyone else. He is 26 years old. He wore all black and has black long hair. He fights with bombs he carries with him everywhere. He was a master when it came to setting up the explosives. His name was Hamano.

The second man was a tall 23 year old man. He wore a red shirt and black pants. He had dark brown hair. He was a master with the one sword he carried around. His sword is indestructible and can cut anything. His name is Kaito.

The third guy is 17 year old man. He wore a blue headband, a yellow shirt, and yellow pants. He has short brown hair. He works on the ship and works the canons. Thanks to the bright colors it is hard to see him during the day. Put those two things together and you have a great engineer. His name is Shimizu.

The fourth person was a girl at the age of 19. She has light blue hair and wore all green. She had a very dangerous devil fruit power. It was called the water-water fruit. She can turn herself into water and control it. She was used the fight other people with devil fruit powers by surrounding them with water drowning them. She still can't swim but she can stand and walk on water. Her name is Saki.

The last person was also a girl at the age of 24. She had long blond hair in a ponytail. She wore a black cloak that covered her whole body. Inside the cloak she wore a blue shirt hand white shorts. ON the inside of her cloak had 30 different kinds of pistols. She can switch between the pistols without missing a beat. She was considered the best shot in the world. Her name is Yuro.

They all knew what was happening, so they knew what to do. Yuro would aim at the enemy pirate crew and start shooting their head off one by one. Shimizu would start aiming at the ship with canons and start making holes so Saki can fill the ship with water to sink the ship.

When the ship gets close enough, Hamano would jump aboard to set up bombs that would blow up the ship. Anyone left alive on the ship would be killed by the red cloak wearing captain.

They killed a crew of 100 men in under 10 minutes and didn't even break a sweat. The only person left was the captain of the enemy ship.

He was begging for his life and offered anything else that he can give the red cloaked man. The cloaked man jumped back on his ship and sailed away with his crew. The enemy captain thought he was safe, until he hears the cloaked man say the words that would doom his life. "Blow up the ship."

The enemy captain jump off his ship and swam to the Demon Pirate's ship. The cloaked man pulled him onto his ship by the man's hair. "Who are you?!" The frighten captain said. The cloaked man stayed silent for a few seconds before he answered his question. "I am the betrayed man. The one who was once fun loving and had a great dream." The cloaked man told him. The cloaked man raised his arm getting ready for an attack.

The cloaked man said "My name is Monkey D. Luffy". Those were the last words he said before he shoved his hand through the man's heart killing him.

Well I hope you enjoyed this first part of my first fanfic. Till I write again Good Luck.


	2. Chapter 1

_**I would first like to thank for all people who favorite, followed, and reviewed. You guys gave me reason to keep writing this fanfic. So thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**_

Luffy dropped the body back into the ocean and wiped off the on hid cloak. He turned to his crew ans said "Now that you are all up it is time to get to work. Go get the food you need and then get ready to sail to Next Island." The crew rushed to get breakfast.

The crew knew that next island was close, so they know that they can get what they needed. They could have just raided but that would waste time and supplies. They would dock the ship somewhere that can't be found. The captain would stay on the ship while everyone else would get the supplies.

When they saw the island in the distance, the captain saw something that he hoped to never see again. A skull and cross bones with a straw hat. The Thousand Sunny was dock on the next island they needed to dock.

When they docked Luffy turned to his crew before they left. "If you see any member of the Straw Hat Pirates, don't make contacted unless you have to." The crew nodded and left to stock up the ship.

: Hamano P.O.V:

I was walking through town looking for black powder so I can make more explosives. I found a wagon rental place so I can but all the powder I needed. I was also wondering what got the captain so worked up. When he saw that ship at the docks he been acting weird.

I walked into store and saw a weird guy telling stories of his adventures that I had a hard time believing were true. I walked up to the counter and asked for three barrels of the best gun powder they had. When I got the gun powder I gave him the money but before I left I was stopped by the story telling guy.

"What are going to do with all that black powder?" The man asked me. "I don't see why you have the right to know." I countered.

"Hey I was just asking. I just wanted to know why someone would need three barrels of black powder" The man said. "By the way my name is Usopp, what is yours?"

"My name is Hamano." I told him getting annoyed.

"Not one for words are you?" Usopp asked him. "Only to people who get in my way." I was getting a little angry that this guy was wasting my time.

"O.K How about I help you load those barrels to your wagon?" Usopp offered. "Fine let's just get this done." I said.

Once the three barrels were loaded he told me one more thing.

"If you see a guy with three swords and wearing a lot of green can you tell him I need to talk to him?" Usopp asked me.

"If we meet I will let him know." I told him.

I started my trip back to the ship but did not see a man by his description.

: Yuro P.O.V:

I was in the weapons shop, looking at all the different kinds of guns. As I was looking at these guns I saw someone by the swords area. He had three swords with him so I knew this guy was Roronoa Zoro. A member of the Straw Hat Pirates. I must make sure he doesn't talk to me.

I found spare parts I could use to make my guns better and repair some that are not working. I also found some ammo all my guns.

When I paid for them I saw Zoro talking to someone outside while glancing inside. I went out a side exit and saw the whole Straw Hat crew was now standing outside the shop.

I heard a few words from their conversation. I only heard "…ship…docked…hidden…demon head…"

It sounded like they were talking about our ship. I needed to get back and warn them. I hurried back to the ship to warn the captain. When I got back I saw the rest of the crew got their stuff so we can leave now.

I ran to the captain and told him what I heard. "Alright do you all have what you need from here?" He asked the crew. We all nodded our heads. Alright we need to make sure everything is ready so we can leave.

: 3rd person P.O.V:

Everyone was rushing to get everything ready and prepared in case the Straw Hats wanted to attack. They waited a hour to see what would happen before they set sail. Before they left the dock a cannon ball its way through their mast, knocking the whole thing down.

The Demon Pirates saw the Straw Hat's ship heading their way. Zoro was standing at the edge of the ship. "We know who you guys are Demon Pirates. We come to see if you can help us. Can we come aboard?" Zoro asked.

The captain made sure his hood covered his face and then nodded to Zoro. Only Zoro, Chopper, and Nami went to the Demon Pirates ship. Shimizu was the first to respond "What do you Straw Hats want? You only have 20 seconds before we kill you for stepping on our boat."

"We just need to ask one thing then we will leave." Zoro Said to them. Then Nami asked the one question that made the whole ship go silent "We are looking for man named Monkey D. Luffy"

Next chapter will be why Luffy left the Straw Hats. Till I write again Good Luck.


	3. Chapter 2

Once again thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Here is another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

: 3rd person P.O.V:

There was only silence on the Demon Pirate's ship. They all knew the biggest rule on the ship is to not reveal anything without the captain's permission.

It remain quite until Shimizu decided to speak up. "Before we answer your question, I have one of my own. Why did you shoot are mast down?!"

Nami just got very angry for a second. She looked at her ship and said "Throw the barrel he's hiding in over here."

Then suddenly a barrel crashed on the deck breaking open revealing Usopp.

"Hey why did you rat me out Nami?!" Usopp yelled.

"Because it was you who shot the canon!" Nami yelled. Usopp tried to defend himself by saying "It went off because I was trying to fix the broken canon but Chopper just had to get in my way."

Yuro decided to step in now and said "If you are the one who handling the canon then you will pay the price. Lucky for you the captain is feeling merciful today, so you will just a slap on the wrist."

In a second she pulled out her gun and shot Usopp three times. One in the foot and one in each shoulder. Usopp cried out in pain and fell to his knees on the deck.

"What the hell! I thought you said your captain was feeling merciful today!" Usopp shouted.

"He is. The normal price would be your life. The captain always thought an eye for an eye. I guess this would be blood for a ship." Yuro said scaring Usopp.

Chopper rushed to Usopp's side to see how bad his wounds are. Chopper changed into his Heavy Point and carried Usopp back to their ship.

Zoro thought this wasn't going anywhere so he decided to speak up. "Listen we just want to find Monkey D. Luffy, so can you tell us if you've seen him or not." Zoro said.

Saki Finally said "Why do you guys want to find him so badly."

Nami Looked very sad but she said "Well, we did something were not proud of."

_: FLASEBACK 2 years ago_:

_: 3__rd__ person P.O.V:_

_It was a calm day in the Grand Line, which is rare inside this deadly sea. The Straw Hat Pirates were enjoying this day while it lasted because trouble is not too far behind them. This day was turning out to be a good day until Nami yelled "LUFFY!"_

_Said captain was trying to get food out of the fridge but Sanji was doing everything he could to keep him away. Everyone on ship stopped what they were doing and looked to see an angry Nami confront Luffy._

"_I'm missing 1,000,000 Belly, you wouldn't know what happened to it?" Nami said with a fake smile._

"_I spent it." Luffy said without a care to what he is saying. Nami just got angrier so she asked "What did you spend that much money on?"_

_Luffy brought out a small boat that has seen better days. It was a beaten paddle boat. It looks like it could float but it would not go far._

"_I know it looks bad now but if we put another 1,000,000 belly than it will the best ship ever." Luffy tried to assure them. Nami was just getting angrier._

_She hit Luffy on top of the head and yelled at him "That was the worst thing to spend any amount of money you baka! I sometimes wonder why I join this crew with a captain who can never be king of the pirates!" _

_The second those word left her mouth the whole ship went deadly silent. Nami had her hand over her mouth while Luffy just sat there with no emotion on his face._

"_Luffy I didn't…" Nami tried to say but Luffy cut her off "No need to lie, I know when people get angry is when people tell the truth."_

_Luffy took the small boat and threw it in the water and jumped in. Everyone ran to the side of the boat to see what was happening._

_Zoro was the first to ask "What are you doing Luffy?!"_

"_I know you all feel the same way. I am a captain that only dreams and can't do anything. Today is the day your lives gets better. I am leaving the crew." Luffy said shocking everyone._

_Franky was the one to speak up this time "What are you talking about bro. Get back on the ship." Brook tried to back Franky up by saying "Nothing good comes from leaving the crew Luffy."_

"_I made up my mind, no need to try and make me change it. Before I leave there is something I need to give you guys." Luffy said while taking off his straw hat and threw it at Nami. She caught it while crying._

"_It is the symbol of the Straw Hats so you're going to need that hat." Luffy said with no emotion. "You guys need a real captain who can be Pirate King not just dream of it."_

_Franky shouted out "That boat will only last three days before it sinks if you leave you will die!"_

"_Then I guess I will need to find an island than." Luffy said getting ready to leave._

_Nami wanted to make one final attempt to make him stay, so she asked "Are you really just going to leave us in the middle of the grand line?"_

_Luffy took one last look at the Straw Hats and said "Goodbye."_

_With that said he used his gum gum powers to turn his hands into a propeller and blasted through the water._

_When Luffy got out of sight the Straw Hats couldn't help but cry at their lost captain._

_: Flashback End:_

"Since that day we made a pact that we would find him and get him back on the crew." Nami said with hope filling her eyes.

Yuro finally said "We can't help you, so get off our ship." When she saw they weren't leaving she added "or we will blast your ship out of the water."

The Straw Hats ran back into their ship and sailed back to their docking area. When they got out of sight Luffy said "we need to get the mast fixed, Shimizu how long will it take?"

"If you want it working at its best we will need to replace the whole thing and some of the surrounding wood. I can fix it in a week." Shimizu gave his answer witch didn't sit well with the captain.

"Fix it as soon as you can because the longer we stay on this island the more likely the Straw Hats will find out who I am!" Luffy said marching to his quarter.

Some of the crew got to work ripping the part of the mast still stuck on the ship, while everyone else went into town getting supplies.

So here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Till I write again Good Luck.


End file.
